


take

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, Biting, I think?, IDW Nebulous, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, anyway, eh, kiiiinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Ironhide has a feeling Nebulous let him win that last sparring match, but he isn’t going to question it right now. Right now, he’s just going to take whatever Nebulous is willing to let him.





	take

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt featuring and requested by @sweet-talkin-gladiator's OC Nebulous. Not beta read.

Ironhide has a feeling Nebulous let him win that last sparring match, but he isn’t going to question it right now. Right now, he’s just going to take whatever Nebulous is willing to let him.

Pinning them to the wall turns out to be a little difficult - they have him severely outnumbered when it comes to limbs, after all, and this is about as much a fight as their little brawl had been. So far Ironhide’s been winning this one, too, one arm tightly wrapped around Nebulous’ midriff to keep them in place while the other’s raised above both their helms in both an effort to keep himself propped up and to keep one pair of Nebulous’ servos up, but that doesn’t stop their tendrils from poking into places and spaces they probably shouldn’t, or their other servos from reaching back and grabbing onto whatever they can and  _ digging _ their claws in. It makes Ironhide grunt as he thrusts, baring his dentae in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you to keep your servos to yourself?” he growls, close to Nebulous’ audial. Nebulous just laughs, digging in deeper to the component they’ve found. Ironhide growls again and gives a couple of quick, sharp thrusts before continuing his rhythm, earning a gasp from Nebulous as they arch forward, away from Ironhide’s frame but back into his spike. They laugh again.

“If I was, it was a forgettable lesson,” they say, and their voice is much too clear and lucid for Ironhide’s tastes. Giving a hum, he pulls Nebulous back in close and nuzzles the side of their neck almost gently.  _ Almost _ .

“Guess that’s something we might have to work on then.”

With that, he  _ bites _ .


End file.
